Wolf in Red Clothing
by TheLadyRedHeart
Summary: After Ruby offers Yang a shoulder massage after she returns from a solo mission, things quickly get a little...heated...


Yang walked through the door, sighing as she did so, before tossing her helmet and herself onto one of the beds, Ruby watching her from atop her bed, where had been reading one of Blake's more risque books, which she had immediately thrown down on the bed, barely marking her place, as Yang came in. She jumped atop Yang, who let out a grunt. Yang smiled nonetheless and placed a hand on Ruby's head and rubbed her hair.

"What, did you miss me or something?" Yang asked.

"Well, of course!" Ruby said, hugging Yang tightly. "I was watching you fight that Beowolf, and you looked so cool! You kicked butt!" Ozpin had allowed Ruby to watch the battles Yang went on solo with a drone, after much begging and pleading, and she was always amazed by how cool her sister was.

She didn't know why, but Ruby had recently wanted to be around Yang all the time. She loved watching her, and found her life to be way more exciting than hers. She was so happy they had ended up on the same team, and therefore ended up in the same room.

As Yang went out, and beat up monsters, or did anything that required hard work, Ruby loved to stare at Yang's sweaty body. She even found it quite...hot.

"Yang, how would you like a massage?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, God yes." Yang said. She _loved _Ruby's massages. The combination of her small, nimble fingers combined with her apparent experience with massaging, as she hit all the right places, led to such a pleasant feeling, better than something she could've spent a lot of money on.

Yang sat up and turned her back to Ruby, who immediately placed her hands on Yang's shoulders, and began the massage, going through the motions of making Yang relax into her, making it easier to relieve the stress that builds in the shoulders. But, after a while, Ruby had succeeded, and Yang let out a long sigh as her shoulders relaxed, and she slumped a little. As she continued. Targeting the spots that held the most tension, and, after only a short time, Yang began moaning quietly, which made Ruby smile. She loved Yang's moans, and how cute they sounded. She was always curious what her more...aroused moan sounded like. She imagined it was even better.

She kept massaging, and Yang fell deeper and deeper into relaxation. Ruby smiled, and her eyes suddenly landed over Yang's shoulder into the cleavage of her big breasts, her vantage point giving her a generous view. Ruby blushed and looked away, but quickly glanced back, before setting her full stare on them. Then, without thinking, her hands moved under Yang's arms and gripped her breasts. Yang barely seemed to notice, so deep in her relaxation. Ruby began slowly moving her hands over her sister's chest, not feeling much through Yang's clothes, but she still enjoyed it nonetheless. Ruby checked that Yang was still relaxed, before she slowly began pulling Yang's shirt up, blushing and breathing heavily at what she was doing. Before Ruby knew it, Yang's shirt was over her breasts, revealing her black bra. Ruby gulped as she placed her hands on the large masses of flesh, and started rubbing again, feeling much more of the softness of Yang's chest, and then Yang began to moan again, but it was slightly different, more pleasant, deeper, longer. It was closer to a moan of sexual pleasure. Ruby wondered if Yang, in her relaxed state, still though this was part of the massage. Ruby was ecstatic at the closeness she was having with her sister, whom she adored so much. She continued rubbing Yang's breasts, feeling their softness beneath her fingers.. But, she wanted more. She slowly grabbed the bottom of Yang's bra, and started pulling it up, the smooth, pale skin emerging from beneath, and as the hills crested more and more, Ruby began to drool.

Suddenly, Yang opened her eyes at the strange coldness, looking down, and then over to Ruby, who pulled Yang's bra the rest of the way up and off, Yang's breasts bouncing out, now freed from their confinement. Yang turned around, covering her chest, as she stared at Ruby.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

"I-I was massaging you." Ruby stuttered, blushing. "I just happened to be doing it on your...breasts…"

"Um, why!?" she said incredulously. She couldn't deny that it had felt really good, but it was still weird. It was then that Yang realized how attached Ruby had become to her. It was odd.

"Please, let me keep going!" Ruby pleaded.

"Why?!"

"Because," Ruby said, pausing for a minute, before looking downward. "I'm just so jealous of how much bigger your chest is than mine, and it just feels so good! It makes you feel good, right? So please, let me continue!" Yang stared at her sister in surprise. She wasn't expecting an answer like that. She thought it over before sighing and lowered her hands. Ruby's eyes locked on her breasts, and Yang blushed. Ruby lifted her hands, and placed them on Yang's soft breasts. Yang gasped as she closed her eyes. Ruby, getting overwhelmed by happiness, began lightly squeezing and rubbing Yang's chest. Yang tried to hold in the moans that came from the sensation, but it was no use, and a few came out, making Ruby's wide smile even wider.

She sped up, massaging them, squeezing them together, her hands sinking into the soft flesh. Yang sat there, both relaxed and tense at the same time at the strange, but pleasurable experience. Then, Ruby pinched one of Yang's nipples, and she let out a loud moan. They were sensitive, and becoming hard as her body betrayed her, showing off her arousal. Her nipple got twisted and pinched, as her other breast continued being massaged. Yang knew this was very, very wrong.

"Ruby, I think we-" she said, opening her eyes, but she was cut off as she was enveloped in a kiss, full of passion. Yang struggled, but Ruby held her close with surprising strength. Yang realized she had no choice, and, realizing she kind of liked it, closing it once again. Then Ruby pulled away, and Yang, still lost in the moment, her eyes still closed, heard the rustling of clothing before the kiss returned, and Yang felt Ruby wrap one hand around her back, and the other in her hair, pulling her close, as something soft pressed into her chest. She opened her eyes again to see Ruby sitting in just panties and stockings, her skirt, which was attached to her top, along with her top, of course, and her bra. Her breasts, which Yang noticed were fairly nice and big themselves, their nipples rubbing together as they kissed. Ruby stuck her tongue into Yang's mouth, wrapping it around Yang's, who did the same, their bodies pressing together as their tongues intertwined. Ruby broke the kiss and leaned down to close her mouth around one of Yang's nipples, and began sucking it, making loud moans erupt from Yang's lips as Ruby sucked one nipple and pinched the other. Yang reached up and grasped Ruby's breasts, now giving her the same treatment, Ruby's moans muffled slightly by Yang's chest, joining Yang's. After a moment, Ruby pulled away, her lips coming off the nipple with a quiet pop. She crept up to whisper in Yang's ear, and Yang knew how the rest of the night would go after this.

"Who's the big wolf, now?"


End file.
